Another Teacher
by 3Alaska3
Summary: We get a teacher. And of course we don't know if he'll last. Sure the spot's cursed but to make things worse...our teacher seems to be the same age as us. Takes place in year 5.
1. Chapter 1

** Sup! Hope you like this chapter...its kinda short but I had almost no inspiration...sorry about that. Need a beta for all my stories...**

* * *

"Brother?" Lenalee called.

She opened the door. "Brother? Are you in here?"

"Ack!" Piles of paperwork fell. A tousled head of black rose and gazed at Lenalee. "Lenalee, my sweet sister! Whatever can I do for you?"

"Stop that Brother!" She said sternly before adopting a worried look,"Do you know where Allen-kun is? I haven't seen him since he came back from his last mission. That you still haven't told me was. He apparently came back yesterday but came straight to you office. What's going on?"

Komui looked at his younger sister sharply,"Allen-kun is gone. He has a mission somewhere else."

Lenalee's eyes widened,"Why did you send him on a mission alone, again?! Link is still here! What if something happens?"

"That's what I'd like to know also." Bookman and Lavi entered the room.

"What are you thinking sending him on a mission alone. He's being suspected as a Noah!" Lavi said glaring at Komui.

Komui frowned,"I wouldn't have sent him either. But I had no choice. It was what Leverrier wanted."

"What do you mean?!" Lenalee asked,"I thought that the Inspector was the one who wanted Allen under inspection?"

"He does, but this mission could only be taken by one person."

"Wait," Bookman spoke up,"Does this have something to do with the new exorcist that isn't under any of the Generals here?"

Komui loooked away, pain clearly shown on his face.

"Brother? What have you done?!"

"Allen's been promoted."

"...What?" Lenalee looked shocked.

"You know what I mean. Allen is now a General."

Lavi looked at Komui, then to Bookman who didn't look shocked at all,"What? How? Why?"

"The mission Allen was previously on was training and going to Central to receive all of his orders. Allen picked up an accommodator on the way and deposited him here before leaving once more. He wouldn't have stopped had it not been for Joseph."

"Where is he?" Lenalee asked.

"I can't tell you," Komui looked away.

"Thank you for joining me on this fine day Mr.?" The white haired man said to the younger, hooded man sitting with him.

**Hogwarts Castle**

"Walker, Allen Walker. I'd actually prefer if you don't use my name around me much. Or around any of the Akuma."

"Akuma?"

"What you call, demons."

"Very well. My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts. I believe that there will be a subject you to teach somewhere. If you don't mind, would you mind telling me more about these, Akuma? They recently started to attack my school and I'm worried for the children."

Allen looked at him through his gold lined jacket."The Akuma are creator, the Millennium Earl creates them by using the souls of the despaired. A person who has lost a person important to them will be visited by the Earl. They will be asked if they want to see their beloved again. I've never seen someone who has said no. Once that person calls for their beloved the Akuma is awoken. It starts out in the form of a skeleton. It then takes over the soul of it's beloved. They are weapons controlled by the Earl. As they kill they 'level' up.

The highest recorded Akuma has been a Level 4."

Dumbledore keenly observed the young man, a supposed general in their organization. "How do you destroy these...Akuma?"

"By Innocence. It's a material that appeared around the same time as the Earl. The Innocence and it's accommodator have the ability to destroy Akuma. There are 3 types of Innocence. The first is Weapon type. The Innocence takes the form of a weapon that the accommodator then can activate. The second type is newely discovered and a more powerful version of the Weapon type. The Crystal type is formed when Innocence liquifies and the accommodator then drinks it. Not much is known about this type since there is only one known user. The last type is called Parasitic type. The Innocence is part of the Accommodator's body. This form of Innocence is more powerful than the other types but has more of a effect on the accommodator. These types of accommodators are rare and die more quickly. However they have the ability to cleanse themselves of the poison that the Akuma use."

Glancing at the thoughtful face on Dumbledore, Allen quickly cut him off,"The only way to protect yourselves against the poison is to either cut off the affected limb or not get hit."

"And what kind are you?"

"Parasitic..."

Dumbledore nodded as he observed Allen,"Would you mind taking off your hood? I'd like to see the face of my new professor."

Allen looked at him, then stood and removed his hood.

White hair stood out against the young face. A bright red scar mad the pale face seem angered. And gold eyes glinted.

"Professor McGonagall is our Deputy Headmistress here at Hogwarts along with being the Head of Gryffindor and Transfiguration Professor." Dumbledore said as he led Allen to the Great Hall,"She'll be the one in charge of showing you around and answering any questions."

"Minerva, would you mind showing our new DADA teacher around?"

The aging woman looked up and said,"Of course not." She turned to Allen,"follow me if you please,"

Allen watched as she explained Hogwarts' traditions and quirks.

_"Are you telling me the stair cases move?!"_

_"Yes, it's so that we can move to different levels easier."_

_"There are ghosts?!"_

_"They are previous students and teachers. I believe that you will have the liberty of meeting Professor Binns, a ghost."_

Allen collapsed in his quarters exhausted from his tour. he sighed,"I am so gonna get lost here..."

_**No worries Nephew. I'll make sure that it doesn't happen**_

_Thanks Neah. But why did I even accept this position in the first place?_

**_Because you had no choice?_** Neah replied with amusement clearly showing.

_Good point...I feel bad leaving Joseph there alone, I hope that he's okay..._

**_No worries. I'm sure the Order will take care of him._**

Allen sighed again and shut his eyes.

Screaming began. Blood stained the ground. The souls screamed and screamed.

Allen woke with a start. His breath heavy and panting. He wiped the sweat from his face and rose. He walked to the Great Hall, startlingly empty compared to how it would be once school started.

Dumbledore greeted him from where he sat at the Head table.

"Had a good night's sleep?"

"Well enough," Allen replied stifffly.

"That's good," Dumbledore smiled softly,"I'd like to introduce you to the Order once you have prepared yourself to leave. You can eat at Headquarters."

"I'm ready to go now if that's all right."

Dumbledore stood and walked towards Allen,"Very well, hold my arm and we shall Apparate there."

Allen did so and with a crack they were gone.

They arrived outside an apartment complex. The sun was steadily rising as Dumbledore fumbled with something in his sleeve.

Gazing at the building Allen spoke up,"Is there supposed to be souls in a tiny pocket of space?"

Dumbledore glanced at Allen quickly,"What exactly do you mean?"

"I can see souls. And in between number 11 and 13 there's a small pocket of space, not on this dimension I believe, that holds some souls."

Dumbledore glanced from Allen to the building,"I suppose you're right...That's Headquarters of the Order."

He handed Allen a sheet of paper that said,'Number 12 Grimmauld Place is home to the Order of the Phoenix'

* * *

**That was like the worst chapter in the history of Fanfiction...Sorry bout that. IF there are any mistakes feel free to leave a review or PM me. Hopefully the next chapter will be better.**

**In case you couldn't tell, Neah and Allen have come to an agreement...**

**yadayadayada=Allen**

**_yadayadayada_=Neah**

**If you've read my other stories I suppose you know how my writing works...but if you haven't well here it is...**

**ONce I've written the second chapter of this story I will start writing the other chapters for my other stories. THe amount I write and how quickly will depend on the story people like the best. This will be going off of reviews, favorites, follows and THE POLL ON MY PROFILE! This may be better explained on my other story _Cross' Master. _Which for your information, I believe to be one of my better stories.  
**

**The story **_Harry Potter and the Soulweaver _is **up for adoption...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup! This chapter got here sooo much earlier than I thought... GIGANTIC SHOUTOUT TO ALL THOSE WHO FAVED AND FOLLOWED! MEGA BIG THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWS. By the way Defense Aginst the Dark Arts shall now be DADA.**

**_yadayadayada_****=Neah **

**Yadayadayada=Allen**

* * *

"Molly, I really must go. I have business at the school that must be attended to. I'm sure Professor Walker would be glad to be treated to food and the meeting though."

Allen glanced at Dumbledore's face feeling like he'd been sacrificed to a lion. Molly, as named by Dumbledore, grabbed Allen's arm while saying goodbye to Dumbledore and dragged him to the kitchen. Allen reluctantly followed her down the dark spooky halls. He was led inside a warmly lit room where a congregation of people were sitting and talking. The man who seemed to be in charge was an aging man with plenty of battle scars and an electric blue eye that whizzed around in its socket completely independent of the other. Molly cleared her throat and spoke,"Professor Dumbledore came and left the new teacher in my hands. Why don't we introduce ourselves then clean up and have dinner?" It wasn't a suggestion.

The man with the blue eye stared at Allen taking in his youth and contradictory white hair before speaking up,"My name is Alastor Moody. One of the leaders of the Order." They went around in a similar fashion introducing the rest of the members. As they finished introducing themselves they looked at Allen who had a slightly glazed look in his eyes. Moody coughed and Allen looked at the room startled.

"Sorry bout that!" He laughed nervously scratching the back of his head,"I suppose you all know that I'm the new teacher in Hogwarts. My name is Allen Walker and -"

He got cut off by Molly who had noticed the tired look in his eyes and everyone else's. "I'm sure you can tell us the rest later but I think it's time to call it a night."

The room murmured their assent and they moved to leave. Whole most of the members left some stayed:Moody, Lupin, Tonks, Black, Arthur, Bill, and of course Molly.

She looked at Allen and asked,"Do you mind calling the kids? They should be on the floor above..."

Allen raised an eyebrow at the thought of having kids at the Headquarters. Although, he thinks, the Order isn't much better, it's worse. Allen walked up the stairs to the room with the most noise. He knocked on the door, loud enough to be heard but not overly loud. The noise immediately quieted down and a bushy, brown haired girl opened the door. You could see the confusion in her eyes at the unrecognizable figure standing at the doorway.

"?"

"Mrs. Weasley sent me to tell you it's time for dinner."

The rooms occupants began to stand at the phrase. They came out one by one and Allen noticed they were primarily red heads. The bushy haired girl and the boy with the black hair and green eyes were the only two who didn't look like they were a Weasley. Allen followed after as the children entered the kitchen in which Molly was making dinner.

"Wonderful, thanks dear. Fred, George start setting the table. Ginny, please set these dishes on the table."

The said children began to do as they were told albeit loudly. The adults had already sat down and were talking quietly amongst themselves. The black haired, bushy haired and a redhead sat down at the middle. Allen stood in the corner warthog and trying to memorize faces.

_**Don't worry nephew. I'll be sure to remember all those faces for you. And the way to your classroom.**_

**...You're teasing me...**

Neah laughed at Allen's voice. Allen frowned and sighed in his mind. A loud crash came from the door and Allen's head whipped around. Every occupant had stood and turned towards the door, wands out. Allen, the one closest to the door, cautiously crept towards the door followed by Moody, Black, and Lupin. Several more crashes sounded and Allen's eye activated, identifying a Level 3. Moving quickly yet silently Allen threw the door open and shut it as quickly, but not before going out himself. Allen surprised the Level 3 who had just begun to start ramming into the door yet again. The Akuma abruptly came to a stop and backtracked at the sight if this new figure. Its senses warned it of Innocence. And unable to ignore its cravings it charged at the exorcist who was now running away from the door.

"I-Innocence..." It rasped as it rushed Allen.

The door creaked open and revealed the three wizards who'd followed Allen. The Akuma stopped and faced the three and charged them, its intent clear.

Its mouth opened and visible, thin, opaque rings appeared. Startled Allen halted, turned and ran towards the men. His hand began to reveal Crown Clown unnoticed by the Akuma and wizards. As the 'sound' began to shoot towards the three Allen jumped clear over the Akuma and landed facing the Akuma. His cloak emanated from his shoulders between the humans and 'demon'.

"What-?" Black began before getting cut off by Allen.

"Get back in! I can take care of it."

Moody's face narrowed,"Now listen here. We are supposed to protect this place, not you. Now, if you'd kindly get out of the way, we'll take care of that thing."

Allen sighed in exasperation as the Akuma repeatedly beat on the barrier. "I'm sorry and I'll explain later, but please just go inside."

As he pushed them back indoors the Level 3 broke past the barrier cutting Allen's back. Allen's eyes widened and he shut the door as the first stars began to appear. He made sure the door couldn't be open again before purifying himself of the poison.

Outstretched, his arm touched the Akuma on the helmet and moved down rapidly, purifying it.

Allen sighed (again) and touched his back. In the rapidly developing light he could see the sticky blood. Disregarding the wound he opened the door to the Order and saw an audience. While groaning and complaining to Neah of all the explaining he had to do, he was rushed from the threshold to the sitting room by Molly. Allen could already guess that she was the one that was going to give him the most trouble given her motherly personality. She peered at his wound, distress and nausea showing in her green-tinted, pale face. Allen's eyes softened and said,"It's all right. It doesn't even hurt. Why don't you continue making dinner and I can explain then." His last statement directed at his audience. Molly looked at him wide-eyed with shock.

"No! I absolutely cannot let someone injured go untreated here."

She proceeded to take of his coat revealing a blood stained white shirt. The sound of running footsteps caused him to glance at the door. The smallest red head had run out, hand over her mouth. Irked at her constant worry Allen said, with a little more authority and firmness,"I'm fine. It will heal. And probably already is."

He took off his white shirt revealing his battle scarred body...and the rapidly healing scar.

A few seconds of a shocked silence later and the wound disappeared.

"–?" Molly's mouth gaped open.

Allen smiled weakly and put his shirt back on. "Why don't I explain over dinner."

His stomach growled.

**Oops.**

**_HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA HHAHA-_**

**Shut up...**

**_You've gotta admit, it was pretty funny._**

**...** Allen glared internally at the Noah.

Meanwhile, having noticed the hungry, exhausted faces all around Molly bustled everyone to the kitchen leaving Allen to finish putting his coat on.

Allen entered the kitchen with a slight tinge of pink remaining on his cheeks. The kitchen had resumed its normal busy state and Molly was directing the traffic and dishes to their correct spots.

The six adults, not including Molly, were gesturing for him to sit with them. An interested, information wanting face present on all of their faces.

Allen joined them and said,"Well? What do you want to know?"

He could tell that the younger people had begun paying attention by the obvious way they swung their head and eyes towards him.

Tonks was the first to speak,"How did that wound heal so fast?!"

"–" he opened his mouth and was about to speak.

"Oh, and what was that thing you destroyed? And that white cape thing? And what does that cross symbolize? Why's your hair white? How old are you? What with that scar?"

"Geez, if I knew wizards could be this talkative..."

She shut up.

"Well, the reason my wound healed so fast has something to do with my genes. I can't say anymore on that topic. What else were you wondering?"

Lupin cut Tonks off before she could start again,"What does you an your organization do? Professor Dumbledore just told us you belonged to the Black Order."

"First off, they aren't my organization. I'd be shocked if it was. We purify Akuma. The being you saw me fighting. They can only be cured by-"

"I don't want any of this talk of killing and organizations at this table. Wait until after dinner or tomorrow. Everyone's had a long day, so tomorrow." Molly interrupted setting a big pot of soup down.

Allen's silver eyes twinkled.

Later that night Allen leaned against the wall tired and exhausted. Till his eyes turned to gold and a smile stretched, far to far for a human, across his face.

* * *

**yay? How was it? I'll gladly take any requests and stuff. If you'd rather I not reply to reviews via PM please tell me and I'll post my reply somewhere(profile or next chap). **

**guest-Glad you like it!**

**(awesome) guest-thanks!:)**

**Do you know how hard it is to write Molly?! If any of the characters seem ooc please tell me and I will try to fix it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ladies and Gentleman, Boys and Girls...CONGRATULATIONS ON MEETING THE GREATEST PROCRASTINATOR IN THE WORLD! But anyway...so sorry about this. I hope that you enjoy this chapter but as I said earlier...still with a writer's block. I'm Surprised I manage to write anything...**

**However, the other day I was looking at my story stats and I was surprised to see how many people and faved, followed and reviewed this story. So...THANKS SOOOOOO MUCH! I will figure something out to send to you all! **

**Thanks to AllensMatchmaker (guest) for reviewing!**

**Thanks to Guest!**

**And thanks to .Pearl...I really should check my email more often. **

**Neah~ ****_blah blah _**

**Allen to Neah~ **_Blah blah blah_

* * *

Allen awoke after a sound night of sleep. He rose at the crack of dawn and quickly dressed in the standard General uniform- a gold lined black coat with matching trousers and boots. He stared at his gold eyed reflection, seemingly haunted by a black shadow that was really just a caring uncle. Sighing yet again Allen walked down the stairs to where Mrs. Weasley was up making breakfast. She mad a small sound of surprise when Allen cleared his throat to alert the woman of his presence.

"Oh my! I didn't know you woke up this early." Mrs. Weasley said mildly shocked.

Allen gave a small smile,"Habit." He looked around at the flying pots and pans,"Is there anything I can help with?"

"It's fine. You;re a guest here. You shouldn't have to help with anything. Is there anything I can get you to eat?"

Allen replied softly,"Tea or coffee will be fine."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Allen just smiled in response.

**_Yes...Are you sure? With your stomach I'm sure that you could drink and eat this woman out of her house?_**

_Shut up Neah._

**_Are you sure? Can you manage without my wonderful comments and my gigantic directional sense?_**

_Would you shut up? I can't concentrate here!_

Neah promptly shut up with a few murmurs of complaints. Allen gave another tired smile at Mrs. Weasley who had been looking at him worriedley. She placed a cup of steaming coffee in front of him.

Allen cradled the cup in both of his hands and stared. Upon hearing the stairs creaking Allen looked up from his murky reflection.

His gld eyes greeted the trio of his thoughts - Harry, Hermione, and Ron. They came into the kitchen and greeted Mrs. Weasley.

"How'd you sleep?"'Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Fine!" Hermione said brightly. She then looked at Allen narrowing her eyes.

Quietly she asked,"Weren't your eyes a different color yesterday?"

Allen sighed, trust the young girl to be hte one that noticed,"Yes."

Seeing that their teacher wasn't going to say anything else on the topic the three sat down at the table.

"Hermione, was Ginny up when you woke up?"

"No...should I go wake her up?"

"If you don't mind."

After Hermione left Allen stood up and placed his cup in the sink. "Do you mind telling me where Diagon Alley is?" He asked.

Mrs. Weasley looked at him sharply,"The kids' owl's are supposed to be coming today. After I get their supply lists I was planning on going. Would you rather come with me?"

Allen thought for a moment,"Sure, why not."

He headed up the stairs to his room and pulleld out his golden golem. "Nice to see you Timcampy..."

The golem growled and bit the hand that held it. "Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!"

Allen glared at it reproachfully.

**_Wo~ow. Even the golem doesn't like you._**

_Stop it Neah. He's just mad that I haven't taken him out or a while...right?_

**_...you don't sound so sure..._**

Allen mentally glared at his uncle and gabbed the flying golem. "Sorry about that Tim. But I need to contact Central."

Timcampy somehow sighed and opened its mouth.

**10 minutes later**

Allen sighed, his throat dry from reporting every single minute detail of his trip here and what'd happened so far. He rose from his stiff position and walked down the stairs.

On his way down he heard a shrill shriek. Startled, Allen ran towards the sound. He burst into the room prepared to fight...and saw Hermione holding a letter.

"What the-"

The five teens turned towards him.

"Oh look, it's the Professor," one of the twins said.

"Why don't you talk to him about you wonderful Prefect badge?" The other finished.

Allen stared at them bewildered. "Huh?"

Ron blushed a deep red, even deeper than his hair. "Stop it!"

Just then Mrs. Weasley entered the room carrying laundry.

"Ginny said the booklists had come at last," she said, glancing around at all the envelopes as she made her way over to the bed and started sorting the robes into two piles. "If you give them to me I'll take them over to Diagon Alley this afternoon and get your books while you're packing. Ron, I'll have to get you more pajamas, these are at least six inches too short, I can't believe how fast you're growing... what color would you like?"

"Get him red and gold to match his badge," said George, smirking. "Match his what?" said Mrs. Weasley absently, rolling up a pair of maroon socks and placing them on Ron's pile.

"His badge," said Fred, with the air of getting the worst over quickly. "His lovely shiny new prefect's badge." Fred's words took a moment to penetrate Mrs. Weasley's preoccupation with pajamas.

"His... but... Ron, you're not...?" Ron held up his badge.

Mrs. Weasley let out a shriek just like Hermione's. (Taken directly from the book)

"Wait..." Allen half yelled,"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?!"

**_Now Allen, I'm pretty sure your name isn't Red..._**

_Shut up._

The group stared at him and Allen gave a mental sigh,"Sorry about that but would you mind telling me what's going on?"

A pause, "Oh, um, yes..." Hermione stammered,"You see, there are a few peeps of authority...the Headmaster, then the teachers, you, the the Head Boy and Girl chosen from all four houses then, finally, the Prefects- two from each house, a boy and girl. Coincidentally Ron and I were chosen as Prefects."

"Ah."

There was an awkward moment of silence..."How about you three take the Professor on a tour of Diagon Alley while I get your supplies?" The red-headed woman said, breaking the silence.

"Sure!" Hermione answered brightly.

Allen mentally sighed and left the room after acknowledging the plan for later in the day. He headed back to his room ready to collapse.

Afternoon came around showing Allen sunlight he hadn't seen in a few days. The Alley was busy, but not so busy as to make Allen not stand out with his hair, scar, and clothing. People,wizards, stared at him while he stared back at their (to him) weird clothes. Hermione was babbling about all the stores present while Harry glared at the ground trying and failing to ignore the murmurs of the other wizards, who, after staring at Allen turned their gaze to the-boy-who-lived; Ron remained slightly aloof but glared slightly at those who were 'talking' about Harry.

Allen half-listened to Hermione, alert to every movement of the surrounding people. They moved slowly into the less populated streets where the light grew dimmer and dimmer.

"Up ahead is-!" Hermione was cut off as she was grabbed,"EEEEEEEK!"

* * *

**Geez...I swear that was my worst chapter yet (And shortest)...again, thanks so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! For every person who reviews I will send you a short story of-**

**a) Allen's Promotion/Meeting with Central**

**b)Allen's training with the Generals**

**c)Allen's first mission as a General + briefing for current mission**

**Please choose one or none! After a while I will post them as "Extra's"**

**DEADLINE TO REVIEW IS MAY 17th. I will send you the 'story' after the deadline! AGAIN, MY PROFILE IS MY MAIN WAY OF COMMUNICTING WITH YOU AWESOME READERS!**


	4. Chapter 4 (filler)

**This is the fourth time I'm typing this ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**I, regretfully, have been affected with the fatal, yet curable disease name Writer's Block. This disease, unfortunately includes symptoms that may include: irritability, procrastination, sleepiness, death, laziness, filler chapters, loss of brain, loss of limbs and more. Thus you've been given a filler chapter... Yes it is unfortunate. But at least I got it down :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I HAVE NEVER IN MY LIFE OWNED SUCH A BEAUTIFUL PEACE OF WORK...WHICH SHOULD HAVE BEEN UPDATED BY NOW BUT NONETHELESS... I OWN NOTHING**

**How many of you read that?**

**alskdsdflskdjfalsjdflsklkjf **= Neah

_**alkdjlakskjdflsdjflkksjdfla **_= Allen to Neah

_lasjdlkkasjdflsakjdflsjdfl;asjs _= Allen to self

* * *

"Allen-kun? Brother wants to see you in his office. He looks a bit frantic so I'd hurry." Lenalee told Allen gently as he ate his, as usual, ginormous lunch. Allen looked up from his rapidly dwindling food supply.

"No problem, I'll be there in a sec." Allen hurriedly wiped his mouth and dumped his dishes in the kitchen. He followed Lenalee to her brother's office, faintly wondering what it was Komui wanted. He had completed his mission yesterday and already turned in his report. Lenalee knocked softly on her brother's door and was greeted with a tired sounding,"Come in!"

Allen entered shutting the door behind him softy. "You wanted to see me, Komui-san?" Allen said as he entered the paperwork covered room.

"Ah, Allen-san. Sit down and I'll tell you... Where's Link?"

"He had to go talk to Leverrier about something," Allen's nose crinkled at the name of the hated Central Inspector,"He said that he'd be back by the time I finished lunch or something like that."

"Ah, Leverrier must know then."

"Know about what?" Allen asked the older man confused about what the eccentric scientist was going on about.

"Your promotion." Komui stated, no emotion showing in his eyes.

"My - what?!" Allen asked flabbergasted.

"Your promotion to General."

"Wha-? How? Why? What?!" Allen stuttered confused,"I thought that -? What? Why? I thought that Central wouldn't want me to be a General because I'm the 14th?"

Komui winced at Allen's blunt admission of being a Noah. "That's what I though too. But, Central has decided, since we are drastically short on Generals right now, that you will become our youngest general yet." Komui's voice showed how much he thought that the idea was worth it.

Allen sat quietly thinking. "When was this decided?"

"Your last mission was a sort of test of how well you could do when left with little information and no Finders."

Allen's eyes narrowed as he thought of the last mission.

"Regardless of what you say, unfortunately, we won't be able to protest."

"No way? At all?" Allen asked, slightly disturbed at how much control Central had on the Order.

"No. Another thing Allen. Once you become a General, it will be extremely rare for you to come back to the Order. And Central had decided, that since because you are the 14th, there will be extra restrictions on you. You will have to report every three days unless there is excruciating circumstances. You will be authorized to use the Ark but are not allowed to use it at every waking moment. I believe Link will also be sent with you like he was previously. You will also -"

He was cut off by a door knock. "Brother?" Lenalee called from the other side.

"Come in Lenalee, I was just briefing Allen on his mission," Komui raised his voice in order to be heard.

As she opened the door she spoke,"Inspector Leverrier and Link are here to speak with you." The fear in her voice barely recognizable. Lenalee let the two Central Inspector and CROW in. She glanced at Allen, fear evident in her eyes. Allen smiled reassuringly and she visible relaxed.

The door closed as Leverrier and Link walked towards Allen. "I trust you've told Walker of his promotion." Leverrier spoke, distaste clear in his voice. Komui grimaced and replied,

"I was just finishing telling him of what his job will entail." Komui addressed Allen,"You will be traveling across the country searching for Innocence and Accommodators. Should you find any Accommodators you will train them." He paused,"Preferably not like Cross did you."

Allen winced at the reminder but nodded nevertheless. Leverrier then addressed the white haired exorcist,"You've been told that Link will be with you and what your restrictions are, correct?"

Allen nodded in response and the Inspector continued,"Good. You will be coming with us to Central to report."

The two, Komui and Allen, stared at Leverrier in shock. "Why do I have to go to Central?" Allen asked, not wanting to have anything to do with his 'superiors' at the Vatican.

Leverrier sighed,"Every new General must report to Central regardless of who they are,"

Allen stared at the snake-eyed man in shock. He nodded morosely and rose from the couch.

"One more thing Allen-kun," Komui said,"You haven't been allowed to tell anyone of your promotion. You are supposed to say, if you happen to run into anyone, that you are going on a mission."

Allen nodded solemnly.

Allen exited the Vatican building. A faint sheen of sweat glistened by the moonlight. He had just finished his 'meeting' with the Vatican. They had grilled him endlessly on his Innocence, and more importantly the 14th. As he entered the dark night, barely illuminated by the moonlight, he saw two figures waiting for him. As he walked towards them Allen recognized them as Generals Klaud Nine and Winters Socalo. He stopped just before them and bowed to each in turn,"General Nine. General Socalo."

"Pleased to see you not killed for treason," General Nine commented drily.

Allen smiled faintly, perturbed by the sadistic smile General Socalo was giving him. "If I may ask," He started uncertainly,"What exactly are you here for?"

General Socalo grinned madly,"To train you of course."

Allen glanced between the two puzzled,"What do you mean?"

"Exactly as Winters said. For a long time, any new General has been trained by the other Generals. This is the ensure that you are in tip top shape and can easily fight back." She smiled reassuringly...ish,"No worries. It's nothing like what Cross did."

Allen chuckled weakly, worried if it may be worse than Cross, if that was even remotely possible. The two turned and began walking away. "Ano...When do we start?"

Socalo's mouth widened,"Now."

Allen yelped as Socalo's blades came at him. Nimbly he leapt to one side as the blades crashed to the ground. He turned around to face the Generals with a shocked look on his face, wondering how on earth this was better than Cross, only to be attacked by a monkey...Nine's monkey to precise.

He cried in alarm and ducked. "How is this better than Master Cross?!"

"Well, we did say it was nothing like what Cross did. Not that it was better than Cross. Cross simply threw you at the Akuma. We plan on fighting you and seeing how long you can go." Nine explained rather cheerfully. Allen groaned and asked,

"Is this how you train your students?"

"Of course not," Nine replied sending her Innocence after Allen again who ducked and glared at her reproachfully. Then, as an afterthought as Socalo attacked Allen with his blades,"Socalo might though."

Allen sighed and activated his Innocence. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Nothing. Let's see how long you can keep your Innocence activated." Socalo said sadistically.

Allen said nothing as he was a bit busy trying to not get killed.

*Time skip ~ 2.5 (approximately) days later*

Allen's Innocence stopped with a slight shudder... just in time for him to be hit with Nine's 'monkey'. The two Generals quickly recalled their Innocence. "Damn," Socalo grimaced,"I thought that we wouldn't have to stop this soon."

Nine glared at her 'comrade', then turned to address a panting Allen,"You did a good job, I don't think there's much to teach you," She paused then added,"Except maybe how to train Accommodators."

Komui looked at Allen, the young boy, now a General, stood stoically in front of the scientist dressed in the garb of a General. Komui smiled faintly and asked,"How was your training?"

The small smile that was on Allen's face dropped immediately. "I think that was almost as bad as Master Cross. I'm surprised we get this many Accommodators with their training." Allen's face adopted one similar to that of remembering his 'training' with Cross.

Komui sweat-dropped. "Err, well regardless of how well that went, I have a mission for you."

"I thought that General's were supposed to just wander around looking for Innocence and Accommodators?"Allen asked, a puzzled look on his face.

"Well yes, but whenever we have reports of someone using Innocence to kill Akuma then we usually tend to send in a General because we don't want that unknown Accommodator to be taken into the hands of a non-General while they are still untrained."

Allen's mouth formed a small 'o' showing his understanding. "So, where am I going?"

"Reports are coming in from a small town off the coast of Germany. People are turning up dead in the middle of the night then turning into dust. We suspect that an untrained Accommodator is the cause of this. You are supposed to go to this town then return with the Accommodator. Link will, as he will always, accompany you. You will be required to report every two to three days regardless of where you are. Use of the Ark is strongly recommended against. If you must use the Ark Link will okay it."

Allen nodded his confirmation. As he turned to leave Komui called out,"Allen-kun, no one knows of your promotion, and it may be better to keep it that way. If possible change into street clothes before leaving. And try not to run into anyone."

Allen shot a quick smile at Komui and nodded.

*Allen's Room*

Allen quickly changed into normal clothes. A simple white button up shirt with simple full length pants. He then shoved his Black Order uniform into a briefcase and took out Tim. Allen glanced at the sleeping golem before quickly pocketing him. Allen carefully left the room and crept down the halls, hoping to not run into anyone. Thankfully Allen didn't run into anyone and met up with Link.

Allen nodded to the CROW as the two quietly and quickly left the Order HQ as quickly as they had arrived.

*Time Skip to small town in the middle of nowhere*

Allen exited the train breathing in the crisp country air.

**Man the air smells so much better here than that annoying city.**

Allen gave a jump at the unexpected Noah's voice. He had forgotten that the Noah and himself had come to a truce during 'training'.

*Flashback*

Allen quickly dodged another one of Socalo's blades. He yelped as the blades cut exactly where his head had been a mere second ago.

**You've got to do better than that if you want to kill the Earl.**

Allen tripped. He hadn't expected to hear voices in his head...ever.

"Wha-?"

"Are you okay Allen?" Nine asked as her Innocence attacked the boy.

"Uh, yeah, fine."

Allen thought furiously back at his occupant.

**_What are you doing in my head?! Get out_**"

**Sorry, no can do. I am currently occupying yor head. And cannot get out. So you're stuck with me.**

Allen ducked yet again and parried a blow from Lau Jimin.

**_Fine. Then shut up and don't speak._**

**Sorry, that's a no can do too. You're fighting skills leave much to be desired.**

Allen groaned silently as he fended off yet another blow from Madness.

**Maybe if you tried attacking-**

**_That's what I've been trying to do!_**

**You didn't let me finish,** the Noah sounded as if it was pouting, **Try getting in close quarters with the lady General. Then use Clown Belt on the big man**

**_Her name is Nine and his is Socalo. At least get their name's right. I know you can hear and see everything that's been going on_**

Allen proceeded to attempt what the 14th had told him.

*Flashback end*

**_I thought you'd died..._**

Neah laughed loudly, **Wishful thinking, huh? I won't die that easily nephew.**

**_Pity,_**

Allen proceeded to ignore all of Neah's comments about the town which was apparently very similar to the one Neah had lived in when he was alive. "Let's find a place to stay Link."

**_Shut up!_**

The two arrived at the inn. While Link got his and Allen's room, Allen looked around at the town from where he was standing at the front of the inn. The town had a depressing atmosphere around it. Allen's eye activated and Allen quickly turned his face from public view. As he fought to get the eye under control Link had exited the building after seeing Allen struggle with control. "I will stay here with the baggage while you kill the Akuma."

Allen nodded his affirmative and leapt off towards the direction of the Akuma. Quickly he thought up a plan to get this Accommodator in his sights. As he reached the area the Akuma was attacking it turned to him, feeling the oppressive weight of Allen's Innocence. Then as only Level 1's could do, it chased him...with no level of intelligence. Silently Allen sweat-dropped at the idiocy of the Akuma. _Shouldn't all Akuma know who he was by now?_

**Not really...I'm hiding my presence right now...You should be glad...Otherwise you'd have a whole lot more Akuma after you right now...**

**_Who asked you?!_**

Neah pouted.

Quickly weaving in and out of the alleyways, closely followed by the Akuma, Allen miraculously managed to find a dead end (instead of ending up in some vastly populated area). He skidded to a stop and hoped that the mysterious Accommodator would be able to find the Akuma. The Akuma trained its guns on Allen and prepared to fire. All of a sudden a purplish staff/spear thing vaporized the Akuma. Smirking inwardly Allen congratulated himself on finding the Accommodator on the first day. Pretending to be overcome with terror Allen shuddered. The Accommodator, now recognizable as a sandy-haired young man of European descent approached him. "Sir? Are you all right?"

"I-I think s-so." Allen stuttered his face looking at the ground. "Wh-what was t-that t-thing?"

The young man scratched his head,"Well, I'm not entirely sure, but you're safe now!" Smiling brightly the young man bid farewell.

As quick as he possibly could, Allen whipped out Timcampy and whispered orders to the yellow golem before chasing after the rapidly disappearing back of his soon-to-be apprentice.

Allen followed the young man to a small house in the middle of what seemed to be one of the poorer parts in town. Timcampy soon arrived bringing information on the town and a little more on what had happened there. "I think I'll just stake out the guy's house for tonight and see what else I can find out," Allen whispered from his perch in the tree in front of the 'guy's' house,"I don't think he's ever dealt with more than Level 1's...and judging by the way he moves, he's been doing this for a while...Long enough to draw the Earl's attention."

Link stoically agreed with Allen's thinking and gave him 'permission' to stake out the house.

*Time Skip ~ Later that evening*

Allen shifted on his rapidly increasing uncomfortable spot on the tree. He was growing bored and impatient. Eager to get moving again, he told himself that if nothing happened in the next 10 minutes, he was going to go for a walk. Then, Allen realized, he had no watch. Luckily, sort of, Allen's eye activated, identifying a Level 3 Akuma in town. This, was followed by and explosion. Which was followed by the soon-to-be exorcist running towards the explosion. Which was followed by Allen sending Tim to Link for medical help. Which caused Allen to have a late start following the sandy-haired man.

Allen arrived on the scene of the 'battle' to see the newly discovered Accommodator go flying into a building. Cursing, Allen hurried over to him. Luckily he was just a tad bit dazed. "Stay put and don't move. I'm pretty sure you're not hurt but I won't be sure till Link gets here."

"Wha-?" His eyes focused,"You're the one from before?"

Allen, choosing to ignore the question, activated his Innocence and quickly purified the Akuma. Glancing around to see if there was anyone who was hurt also, and spotting no one, Allen hurried back to the blonde's side. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Link hurrying up with Timcampy.

"Walker, report."

Allen sighed, annoyed,"Level 3 killed. No other Akuma in sight. No words from the 14th. One unknown Accommodator hurt. Zero civilian killed or hurt. I think..."

Link nodded and knelt and the Accommodator's side. "There's nothing broken, he's just a bit dazed."

Allen smiled, thankful and helped the young man back up to his feet. Slowly the CROW and General led him back to the inn where they received a few suspicious glances and glares, but nothing out of the ordinary.

By the time they had arrived back at the inn, the Accommodator seemed to have recovered.

"What's your name?" Allen asked kindly.

He looked at the two suspiciously before answering,"Joseph..."

"No last name?" Link asked curtly receiving a glare from Allen.

"No last name." Joseph answered back, just as curt.

Allen rolled his eyes and cut between the two,"I'm going to have to ask you where you got that?" He gestured behind them to the staff/spear behind them.

Joseph glanced at the thing with a slightly wild look in his eyes,"How were you able to touch it?! No one else was before?"

Allen nodded good naturally,"Well, have you ever heard of Akuma..."

*Time Skip*

Shocked silence. As Allen gently explained the whole Black Order, Millenium Earl, Noah, Akuma, Innocence, Finders, Generals thing, Joseph had sat quietly and listened with a growing look of wonder and disbelief on his face.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, quite unfortunately, I am." Allen replied slightly solemnly.

"And... I have to join this Order thing?"

"Unfortunately, you really don't have a choice if you want to survive the Akuma. There are four types as I told you before. And we're still not sure if Level 4 is the highest level. Plus I'm sure that the Earl has already noticed the number of Akuma disappearing here and will send in higher level ones." Silently Allen added, plus Central won't let you not join.

Relax, I'm sure we can all agree that Central is a bunch of creepy bastards but there's nothing we can do about it.

Allen ignored Neah and looked at Joseph.

Slowly the boy nodded and Allen beamed. "Congratulations on becoming my first apprentice!"

Joseph looked at Allen in shock,"What?! You're a General? How old are you?"

"I am, I think, around 18."

Joseph looked at Allen in wonder. Link interrupted as he entered the room from where he'd been in the hallway,"I talked to Komui, and he agreed to send an exorcist or Finder to make sure all the Akuma are gone."

Joseph nodded his thanks and said,"When can we leave?"

"Now if possible. Is there anything you need to get from your house? Do you have any family?"

Joseph shook his head slowly and said,"Never had any family, and the only thing I need is my Innocence."

Allen nodded slowly, then said brightly,"Let's go get on the train!"

*Time Skip*

Most of the train ride was spent with Allen filling in all of the other miscellaneous details - Komui's weirdness, the other exorcists, the Science Squad, the other branches, etc. As the train slowly arrived at their stop, Allen, Link and Joseph gathered their stuff and hopped off the train. "Now, I'm kinda supposed to be avoiding everyone at the Order so," Allen started,"I think it may be better for us to gate into Komui's office."

"Gate?" Joseph asked.

Allen looked away and began to grow uncomfortable,"Errr...well ask Komui if you want a straight answer...I won't hold anything you think about me after that against me."

Joseph glanced at Allen thoroughly confused as to what he was talking about.

"I give you permission, Walker, to gate into Komui's office."

Allen smiled at Link, thankful for the interruption into what was leading into a very awkward conversation. Closing his eyes, Allen concentrated on the 14th's melody. As the gate opened, Allen led his two companions to the door marked, Komui's office. Joseph was looking around in wonder at the Ark, and Allen smiled as he had to pull the boy into Komui's office.

They entered the room, to be greeted by a, as usual, paperwork covered, snoring Komui. Sighing, Allen gently shook the man hoping to wake him up, to normal way. When that failed, he turned to Joseph and said,"When all else fails, threaten Komui with Lenalee. I expect you'll meet her later."

Bending down to Komui's ear he whispered,"Lenalee is planning on running away from the Order if you don't wake up..."

The result was instantaneous. Komui jolted awake and began crying hysterically for his sweet Lenalee to never run away. Groaning, Allen smacked Komui on the head, causing him to shut up.

Clearing his throat Allen told Komui with a wide grin on his face,"Mission complete. Joseph is the newest addition to our family."

Komui answered with a wide grin himself and replied,"Great! I'll get Reever-san to take care of him while you get your next mission."

Almost on queue Reever walked in carrying yet another stack of paperwork. He stopped when he saw the contents of the room and immediately ran over to hug Allen. "We were so worried! We thought that you'd been kidnapped or something worse!" He glared at Komui who was looking off into space. He glanced at Joseph and asked,"Who's this?"

"Ah, a brand new exorcist. I was hoping you'd take him to Heveleska and get his Innocence checked out."

Reever nodded and led Joseph out. Allen watched them leave silently before turning back to Komui who wore a serious expression on his face.

"Have you ever heard of magic?" he asked.

"Of course I have, Master used it, didn't he?" Allen answered, confused as to where this was going.

"Not that kind, the kind with pointy hats and wand..."

"Sure, we ran into them a load of times when I was in...training,"

Komui looked surprised then continued,"Apparently, there is a school named Hogwarts that has been experiencing Akuma attacks on the barriers. Its Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, sent a letter asking for a exorcist to come and help out. I chose you because: you're a General; Cross knew magic, so you probably did too; and you're probably the only one who could teach a bunch of kids without going crazy." Then as an afterthought he added,"Plus I'd never send my beloved Lenalee to a school with a bunch of filthy octopuses."

Allen sweat-dropped at the last statement but nodded nonetheless. "Anything else?"

"Well, I'll be filling you in more on your way there, but Link won't be going with you."

Allen looked confused, then glanced at the blonde headed CROW to find that he had disappeared sometime earlier.

Komui nodded,"Yes, unfortunately, can you see him sitting there while you teach class..."

Allen smiled lightly at the image and nodded.

"Well...you're off to see the wizard!"

Allen groaned at the cheesiness...

* * *

**And thus the end of the filler chapter...**

**And now to my greatest disappointment... **

**The cure of Writer's Block... Reviews...Full of wonderful praise and ideas...Please?**

**Thanks once again. And review :)**

**Feel free to ask for more or less of something...**

**By the way...I erased the previous AN that was a chapter, so if you reviewed to that you won't be able to review to this. But feel free to do it as a guest with your username or PM me.**


End file.
